Collide
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: This story was inspired by rereading my Charlie Bone and the Missing Endowments.I had someone review it today so I decided to continue writing it. After reading it I changed my mind and have begun to write this one. OCxAsa? OCxGabe? I dunno yet. lol


Well surprise, surprise. I'm going to try and redo Charlie Bone and the Missing Endowments. I recently had someone review them and looking back I realized how much that story sucked.

Such typing errors and poor character description made me flinch. So I'm going to start a fresh. Mostly I write and read yaoi stories but this one will be (at least the main characters will

be) heterosexual. This story (like my previous story) will be set before Asa's departure. Alright let's begin. ^starts to channel my inner girl^ lol

I don't own the children of the Red King or any of the books that they partake in. They are the propert of Jenny Nimmo.

Chapter 1

My eyes dart across the bricks, following the wall up to a window with burn marks under it. I frown at these but my attention is quickly diverted back to the kids swirling around me in

blue, purple, and green cloaks. My own deep purple cloak is warm and reassuring against my back. I touch one of the corners and grip the soft fabric in my hand. Static electricity courses

through me as I'm brushed up against by a boy who mutters an apology before continuing to follow the other children inside the stone archway. I watch his receeding back, covered by a

green cape, and make note of the blonde hair that sticks up as if he was also shocked. _Endowed_, the word echoes in my head. Lightning flashes behind my eyes and I feel the wind caress

me like a dog wanting a treat from it's master. I smile. I wasn't aware that a weather monger attended the school. Another person brushes past me, knocking my arm and almost making

me drop my books. I feel nothing and know that whoever brushed me isn't endowed.

Shaking my head, I flow with the rest of the kids into the halls. A grand staircase will guide me to my first class, geometry, but first I must stop into the Drama cloak room I remember from

the tour the other day. I follow the rest of the purple-clad children, their silent footsteps pounding the hard ground. The no talking rule is one that people don't break apparently I think to

myself but once I open the doors to the cloak room I am assaulted with noise. A yellow feather falls onto my shoulder and I brush it away impatiently. "Sorry." I turn to look at the girl

who spoke. Short hair that has been dyed blue but might have once been brown frames a heart shaped face with deep brown eyes. She is wearing jeans and a t-shirt but around her

neck is a yellow boa. She holds out her hand. " I'm Olivia." She says a smile crossing her face.

I force a smile of my own and grasp her hand. "I'm Kyrie." I say and tuck a black strand of hair behind my ear. _Endowed_, the word whispers again in my head. Images of magicians and

holograms float across my mind. Illusions so an illusionist? I question to myself but as usual there is no reply. I turn my gaze back on her but notice behind her a weedy red-head keeps

glancing this way. His eyes are the strangest shade, a golden yellow. I smile a genuine smile and flick my gaze back to Olivia as I realize she is saying something.

"Your first day?" She asks again and when I shake my head she starts to babble about the school. Hanging up my cloak and putting my books away in the accompanied locker, I nod as

she talks barely listening to her. Olivia has the locker next to mine and says that she would be more than happy to show me around the school. I thank her then ask her about the red

head. She throws a look of disgust his way.

"That's Asa Pike." I can tell by her tone that they are not friends. "He's endowed. A nasty piece of work too. If I were you I'd stay far away from him." She says. I take another peak at

him as Olivia bustles me out into the hall. He doesn't look nasty, more lonely then anything.

I follow her to geometry and sit down next to her. Another girl with long, flowing, blonde hair sits down on Olivia's other side. She gives me a a smile but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Obviousley she doesn't like me too much even though I haven't even said one word to her. My eyes travel past her and out the window. The teacher slams a book down on his desk and

everyone's attention goes to him. After a long boring lecture on math, not one of my strong points, we trudge off to English. The teacher is a short man with large ears and an annoying

habit of clicking his tongue. I decide that every time he clicks his tongue I will click my pen. With another click of his tongue (and my pen) he splits us into groups of two to work on Romeo

and Juliet: the Aftermath as he calls it. Luckily for me and my partner , I have read the story before so I can actually help him with the work.

"I'm Gabriel" he says as an introduction before dropping heavily into the chair next to mine. He's attractive enough with floppy brown hair and a sad expression. When our eyes meet a

light blush tinges his face making him even cuter. I smile back at him and we begin to work on what happened after the star crossed lovers killed themselves. The hour and a half goes by

too fast but in that time Gabriel has opened himself up to me a little more. We laugh as he tells me about the time his many gerbils ate his cape. The bell rings and I find that I don't really

want to go to my next class. Gabriel leaves, grabbing his stuff off his desk on the way out and glances back quickly at the door before hurrying off.

Olivia and I gather our stuff and I'm finally introduced to Emma, the blonde girl, as we leave the room. A quick stop at the cloak rooms to drop off our stuff and then I am surprised to learn

that we are going outside. Once outside Olivia introduces me to a few of her drama friends before we make our way to two boys in blue cloaks. Glancing at them a frown crosses me face

as I realize neither is Gabriel. Olivia introduces them as Fidelio Gunn and Charlie Bone. I nod to them and introduce myself. Fidelio has curly brown hair and pretty freckles. Not my type. He

seems the type that gay guys would fall for especially with that melodic voice and soft brown eyes. If Fidelio is a movie star then Charlie Bone would be a hobo. His shirt is askew and has

a rip in it that, when he notices me looking at it, he explains he just got in the coatroom. His hair is curly like Fidelio's but it sticks up in random places and looks like it hasn't been brushed

in weeks. By the way Olivia is looking at him though I'm not going to mention his sloppy looks. I see Fidelio's, who Olivia told me is sometimes called Fido but by the look on his face he

doesn't seem to enjoy it, eyes glancing back and forth between the two of them. Cute and smart, he has obviousely figured out that they like each other. Turning away from them I stare

across the field at a cluster of crumbled passages.

"That's the castle of the Red King." Fidelio says and the remainder of the time spent outdoors he tells me about the ruins game.

The bell rings and we all stumble off to our classes. It's not until much later that I see Gabriel again. He smiles at me in the hall and we both walk into the dining room together. Olivia has

explained that during the day we eat apart but for dinner all 300 students and teachers eat in the same room. We have to sit at different tables but at least this gives me a chance to see

the other students. I notice the blonde spiky haired boy sitting next to Emma. The weather monger I remind myself. I'm a little startled when the yellow eyed boy sits next to me, Olivia

taking my other side. "Hi" he says, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm Asa." He turns to his plate and begins to eat. I do the same until Olivia hands me a platter with chips on it.

"Pass your other one down to Lucas on the end." She says and Asa turns to take my plate. As I pass it to him, our hands brush. _Endowed_ my thoughts whisper not that I didn't already

know that and darkness and the moon filter into my thoughts. Vampire? I wonder. I snap back to reality as the plate crashes to the bench and falls on the ground between us. It breaks

with a shatter and voices stop talking.

"What was that?" Dr. Bloor thunders from his spot on the raised table. Asa grumbles something and begins to stand up but I push him down by placing my hand on his shoulder. Again

the darkness and moon swirl across my thoughts accompanied by a low mournful howl. I feel the urgent need to tug off my shoes and other clothes and run through the broken castle I

saw earlier. I pull my hand away then stand up to answer Dr. Bloor.

"It was me sir. I apologize. I dropped a plate." He nods and one of the kitchen ladies comes out with a broom and dust pan. As Dr. Bloor sits back down the woman cleans up the broken

plate. Beside Dr. Bloor another woman glares at me. Her hair is tight against her head and gathered at the back in a severe bun. I look away from her, placing my gaze back on my new

plate. Asa touches my arm.

"It was my fault." He says and I look up at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the new girl here so I though maybe I wouldn't get in trouble for it. You know one of those get out of jail free card type deals." He laughs quietly, can he not talk

above a whisper, and shakes his head.

"No such thing here. This place is hell." He says, a smile slowly crossing his face. It's a nice smile but there is something animal about it. Oh of course, darkness and moonlight, howling.

The boy next to me must be something a kin to a werewolf. I look again, really look at him. His red hair lays flat on his head. Some of his bangs are in front of his yellow eyes, slightly

obscuring them from view. He is tall and gangly but that really doesn't bother me. I'm a fan of the shy boys and he is definitely the shy type. My thoughts flash to Gabriel. He's really shy

too. I sigh and notice Asa frown.

"No.. I wasn't" I say to him but he has already turned back to his food. I belately realize he had been talking to me. Groaning to myself, I look back down at my plate but don't touch any

of the food that's on it for the rest of the meal. Olivia pats me on the arm.

"We report to the drama class room for homework until 8:00." She says to me.

Shaking my head, I check my schedule. That wasn't the room on my schedule. "No I'm going to the Red King's room." I say and notice her eyes widen slightley before she laughs.

"You didn't tell me you were endowed." She said and reaches out to snag Charlie's cloak. "Will you take Kyrie to the Red King's room?" She asks and Charlie looks at me the same way

Olivia did.

"Sure but I didn't know you were endowed." I shrug. Is it really that big of deal here? I ask myself. I follow Charlie up and down staircases in and out of hallways until we arrive at a big

door. Charlie pushes it open and I scamper inside after him.

End Chapter 1

Alright well there is the first chapter. I should (if I can remember) have a new chapter up at least once per week. Then again I am a senior with a serious case of senioritis ( not wanting

to do anything ever.) So we shall see. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Sponge610 this chapter is dedicated to you for making me look back and see what crap that other

story was. : ) Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
